


You Made Me Drop My Fucking Eggs

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You made me drop my fucking eggs!" </p><p>Sorry if there are some mistakes, I didn't properly edit this like I do with most of my works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me Drop My Fucking Eggs

Dirk walked up to the fridge looking at the contents inside and sighing. Usually he'd just opt to nuking some leftover pizza in the microwave or something but, he actually wanted to try and make something special today. Jake English, his spunky English boyfriend of 9 years was coming over today for breakfast and things had to be perfect, or well as perfect as he could get them. 

His plan today was to propose over a semi romantic, homemade, breakfast. Nothing too obvious like in those movies he always got roped into watching with him. Fancy ass romantic dinners were a dead give away to a marriage proposal and so were baseball games, believe it or not. Projecting their personal business across a jumbotron was not only the complete opposite of Dirk but, also an obvious waste of time and money. 

So, here he was, preparing a surprise breakfast for the love of his life. Thankfully for him Jake had picked up a habit of sleeping in ever since he had moved off of that island and into the city with Dirk. 

Dirk reached into the fridge and grabbed a couple of eggs out of the cartoon, bumping his hip into the refrigerator door to close it. 

Right as he was about to crack open the eggs into a pan, a pair of tanned arms wrapped around his waist swinging him around a bit. The sounded shock had caused the eggs to fly across to various parts of their tiny kitchen. 

Dirk looked towards one of the egg yolks dripping from the clock hanging from the wall and sighed, turning towards his adventure loving boyfriend. 

“You made me drop my fucking eggs!” Dirk rubbed the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit he had picked up quite some time ago, and huffed. 

Jake paused and stared at him for a bit in shock. He honestly wasn't expecting such a loud and impertinent response. 

“They're just eggs Dirk….there are more in the fridge.” His voice quivered as he said this, looking towards the Texan with sad kind of eyes. 

“It's the principle! I was going to use those eggs! This was supposed to be romantic..” He paused, pulling out one of the chairs from the table, sitting down. “Now it's ruined.” 

Jake grabbed one of the rags from the sink and walked off towards the egg on the clock, getting on the tip of his toes trying to clean off the mess. 

Dirk walked behind him, putting his hand on the others hips and helping hoist him up to reach the gunk. 

Jake chuckled, turning his head back towards Dirk. “Is that a box in your pocket or are you but happy to see me?” 

The blonde smiled slightly him and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box. 

Dirk carefully dropped on one knee and opened the box revealing a simple gold band. “I know this isn't one of those high end movie proposals but, Jake English, I love you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you I was whipped. Your goofy buck toothed smile and thick accent seemed to reel me in because here we are now.” 

He slipped off his black anime shades and grinned up at Jake before, grabbing his hands with his free one. “I promise to always be by your side and to love and cherish everything you do…..even when you make me watch the same movie five times in a week. I guess what I'm really trying to say is… Jacob English, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Jake stood there before him for quite some time, mouth agape, reeling in all of the information. After a while Jake quickly nodded his head yes, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his fiance. 

The two men stood there in the kitchen for a while, just absorbing each other's presence, getting lost in their love dazed bliss. 

That peaceful state however, was interrupted by the low growl of a stomach. 

Dirk looked towards Jake and laughed, resting his head on the others shoulder. “You know you wouldn't be hungry if you didn't make me stop those god damn eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment prompts if you have some or send them in to my Tumblr @CosmoStuff


End file.
